His Amy
by Zrfm
Summary: The Doctor wants to reaffirm that she is 'his Amy' after TGWW


"Amy?"

Amy stirs in her sleep, nuzzles her face into her pillow momentarily before sitting up, quite awake. He looks at her like she's the strangest thing he's ever seen. "Do you always wake up like that?"

"Only when I have half dressed men shaking my shoulder." She gives him a cheeky grin and pushes her hair out of her face, he smiles slightly.

"C'mon, I want to show you something."

It doesn't matter that it's the middle of the night or that she's wearing a dressing gown and not much else or that she has no idea where he's taking her, she follows him without question. Really, shouldn't he feel less pleased about that?

They don't get far before he stops and turns, pulling her against his chest and burying his face in her hair.

"Doctor?"

He doesn't speak, just slips his hands under her dressing gown and kisses her shoulder. He needs her. She shivers, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. It's been so long since he's touched her and she's missed him terribly.

"What's gotten into you?" She asks, giggling as he kisses her ticklish neck and ghosts his fingers over the small of her back.

He shrugs, pulling her through the nearest door as her dressing gown slips off and lands in the corridor. "Nothing," He whispers against her jaw, kissing and sucking and nuzzling until he reaches her ear. "I can stop if you like?"

She laughs breathlessly, knotting her hands in his hair and pulling his face to hers. "Just shut up and kiss me."

So he does, hands on her hip and in her hair, loosing himself in her, forgetting, for a moment, the trials of the day. She's his, for the moment. His Amy. The girl who waited her whole life for him, who loves him unconditionally and completely. Amy who wasn't forced to wait thirty six years for him. Amy who doesn't hate him.

"My Amy." He whispers without meaning to, lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah?" She replies as he moves back to her neck and sucks down hard, leaving a mark.

"Beautiful, lovely, Amelia..." He kisses her collar bones, her shoulders, down her arm, dropping to his knees in front of her. He kisses her stomach, looking up with pleading eyes. She smiles and cards her fingers through his silky hair.

"Whatever you like, Doctor." She murmurs as he kisses her hip bones and dips his tongue into her naval. "I'm yours...do whatever you like..."

She leans back against the wall and he pulls one leg over his shoulder. The Doctor nuzzles his nose against her sodden knickers, making her moan, and grins. He runs his nose up until he kisses her clit and hooks his fingers under her waistband.

"You are wearing far too many clothes." She says when she's completely naked and withering against his mouth. He laughs and pushes deeper with his tongue, presses hard with his nose and grips her hips with his hands.

"Patience. We have all the time in the world."

Except they don't. So they pretend.

He licks her with languid strokes, savoring in the way she shudders when he sucks down on his clit, teases her with one long, blunt finger until she's bucking against his face and tugging his hair and coming with breathless moans. He smiles up at her and licks his lips audaciously. She laughs and sinks down, one leg on either side of him and grabs his shirt. "That was nice, but I want you inside me."

The Doctor laughs and kisses her softly, pulling her onto him as he lays back on the carpet. "You know there's a bed right behind us?" She asks, settling her weight between his legs and grinding against him slowly.

"No time." He says breathlessly and flips them over. She laughs, kicks his boxers down past his knees and pulls his shirt over his head. "May I?" He presses lightly against her entrance with two fingers and she nods frantically.

"Hurry."

The Doctor thrusts into her with his fingers and swallows her cry of pleasure. He suck her tongue hard and curls his fingers up to hit her g-spot. She moans loudly, biting his bottom lip and flicking the tip of her tongue over it. "Now." She whispers.

He nods and braces himself on his forearms above her. "Wanna back out?" He asks, only half serious because he isn't sure he can stop.

"Yes, get off me." She laughs, wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him down to kiss. He smiles and rocks his hips into hers, eyes fluttering closed. He forces them open, wanting to watch her face and he fucks her slowly into the floor. She's beautiful, face flushed, hair spread around her face, lips swallow and red. She opens her eyes and smiles at him.

They simply lay together for a while, drinking in each others warmth and love until Amy moans and rolls her hips up against him. He grins and pulls out, pushes in, pulls out and bites her neck, pushes in and strokes his hands up her sides, pulls out and rolls her nipple between his finger and thumb, pushes in and shudders, moaning her name.

"Bit-bit quick, Raggedy-y-man." Amy gasps as he slumps against her, shaking and panting and laughing. He pulls her up to sit in his lap.

"You under estimate me." He says, already hard inside her, rolling his hips up and reaching between them to press his thumb to her clit. She gasps and presses her face to his shoulder. Amy lifts herself high and sinks down hard, he snaps his hips up. She sets a fast pace until she's shuddering too hard to even roll her hips and he holds her close, whispering her name and stroking her hair as he comes again.

The Doctor slumps against the wall with Amy in his lap and they simply breath. She listens to his heart beat gradually slow until she start to drift off and he chuckles. "Do you want to move to the bed?"

She hums, not wanting to move even though her back's staring to ache. He wraps his arms around her and stands shakily. The Doctor deposits her on the bed and kisses her forehead. "I'll be back in a second." He whispers and moves across the room to slip his boxers on and turn the light off. He slips into bed and pulls Amy close.

His Amy. At least for tonight. 


End file.
